


Cantorzinho de merda

by suhotus



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhotus/pseuds/suhotus
Summary: Depois de ser praticamente arrastado pelo melhor amigo para um show de rock, coisa que ele detestava, Changkyun acaba conhecendo um cantorzinho idiota e que parecia saber exatamente como provoca-lo.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 4





	Cantorzinho de merda

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic havia sido postada no spirit, mas foi tirada do ar por conta do título e estou repostando aqui. Ela não foi revisada e eu confesso que nem sei se está boa, já que faz algum tempinho desde que eu a escrevi. De qualquer modo, boa leitura.

Eram em momentos como aquele em que Changkyun se questionava sobre os motivos de ter Lee Jooheon como seu melhor amigo. Como poderia ser amigo de alguém que não tem nada em comum consigo?

Começando pelo gosto musical. Jooheon parecia sentir prazer em tortura-lo praticamente o obrigando a assistir um show de rock sendo que ele sequer gostava daquele gênero musical. Sem falar que para variar, estava de vela, já que Jooheon fazia questão de levar sua namorada para todos os cantos, exibindo todo o amor que sentiam para fazê-lo se sentir um fracassado no amor.

Não que Jooheon fizesse de propósito, sabia que ele amava aquela girafa que chamava de namorada e ela até que era legal, mas custava ter uma noite somente dos garotos? De preferência longe daquela poluição sonora. Mas não, os dois estavam ali abraçadinhos e ignorando completamente a existência do mais novo.

Decidiu que para aguentar aquilo deveria beber alguma coisa e com essa desculpa deixou o casalzinho para trás e foi até o bar, que infelizmente ficava próximo demais do palco improvisado da casa de shows que com certeza não via uma reforma há décadas. O medo de aquele teto desabar sobre sua cabeça aumentava a cada riff das guitarras desafinadas.

O vocalista da banda que se apresentava no momento não era ruim, tinha uma voz muito bonita, mas isso não fazia o menino gostar mais daquele tipo de música, principalmente quando o restante da banda parecia bem mixuruca. Sacou o celular do bolso para tentar se distrair daquela barulheira enquanto dava pequenos goles na cerveja que havia pedido. Quase deixou o celular cair quando algumas garotas esbarraram em seu ombro, mas quando virou o corpo para proferir todo o tipo de palavrões possíveis não as encontrou.

A única coisa que seus olhos captaram foi uma multidão de pessoas lutando pela atenção do vocalista que começava a tirar a regata suada que usava, ameaçando joga-la para a plateia. O sorriso metido a besta estampado no rosto do cantor magricela ao ver aquela multidão de meninas brigando por um pedaço de pano suado e nojento era o bastante para fazer Changkyun revirar os olhos com tanta vontade que teve medo de ficar com os olhos tortos para sempre.

“Adolescentes...” Respirou fundo, como se ele mesmo não houvesse acabado de sair da adolescência e desceu do banco, decidindo que beber do lado de fora do clube deveria ser bem mais interessante do que ver aquele bando de doidas brigando por um paninho com cheiro de suor.

Não se deu ao trabalho de avisar Jooheon e a namorada de pernas compridas dele, de qualquer forma, nem notariam sua ausência, já que estavam ocupados em algum cantinho escuro trocando bem mais do que beijos. Ainda iria ter uma namorada ou namorado para esfregar na cara daquele idiota, ah, com certeza! E o deixaria de vela sempre apenas por vingança.

Procurou pelo carro do amigo assim que conseguiu respirar o ar gelado e com um cheiro peculiar de cigarros ilícitos. Não era o único buscando um pouco de paz ali. Encostou o corpo no capô e se permitiu admirar as estrelas, constatando que, infelizmente, ainda escutava a música alta que vinha do interior da casa de shows. Tateou os bolsos do moletom vermelho que usava em busca de seus fones de ouvido e colocou alguma música boa para tocar.

Hip-hop era mais seu estilo, isso era inegável e alguns segundos de música já foram o bastante para se esquecer da barulheira de minutos atrás. “Isso que é música” pensou animado, batendo os dedos contra o capô acompanhando o ritmo da música e com a outra mão levando a garrafa até os lábios para finalizar o último gole. Não queria voltar para o estabelecimento lotado apenas para comprar uma cerveja, mas não tinha outro jeito, então desceu do carro e arrastou os pés de volta ao inferno sem se importar em arrancar os fones.

As luzes fortes e coloridas refletiam nas lentes dos óculos de grau que usava, aquilo o fazia detestar mais ainda o ambiente que agora estava imerso em uma fumaça colorida de cheiro enjoativo, mas que não parecia incomodar ninguém além dele. Com a visão comprometida pelas luzes e fumaça densa, não conseguiu evitar um esbarrão que o levou ao chão e sendo esmagado pela pessoa na qual havia trombado.

“Porra, você não olha por onde anda?” Só pela grosseria, I.m desejou esbarrar novamente naquele babaca, mas com bem mais força.

“Digo o mesmo”. Empurrou a pessoa e ajeitou os óculos no rosto para então notar que era o vocalista metido a besta de outrora. “Aparentemente sua simpatia é só para as fãzinhas, não é?”

O homem de cabelos escuros sorriu enquanto erguia o corpo do chão melado de cerveja, logo após estendendo a mão para ajudar Changkyun, que negou a gentileza forçada com um tapa, ficando de pé sem a ajuda alheia.

“Quem sabe”. O sorriso cínico daquele desconhecido era o bastante para irritar mais ainda Im, que já estava lhe dando as costas. “Posso te pagar uma cerveja, nervosinho?”

“Meu nome é Changkyun, e eu tenho dinheiro, não se preocupe”.

“Prazer, nervosinho”. O sorriso apenas aumentou de tamanho quando I.m bufou e revirou os olhos como um velho rabugento. “Me chamo Kihyun e insisto em pagar a cerveja”.

Completamente contrariado, seguiu o outro até o bar e permitiu que ele pagasse a bendita cerveja, embora se recusasse a continuar qualquer tipo de conversa. Claro que isso não impediu Kihyun de continuar falando, mesmo que não houvesse resposta além de olhares tortos.

“Nunca te vi por aqui”. Kihyun bebia da própria cerveja sem tirar os olhos do palco onde uma nova banda se apresentava. “Hoje está mais lotado do que o normal, foi o melhor show de nossas vidas”.

“Nem quero imaginar como tenha sido o pior”.

“Você fica uma gracinha tentando pagar de marrento, sabia disso? Mas baby, não combina nem um pouco com essa sua cara de cachorrinho”. Ele fez questão de se desencostar do balcão para encarar Changkyun bem de frente, enfiando o corpo entre as coxas razoavelmente grossas e sorrindo satisfeito ao vê-lo corar, só não sabia dizer se era vergonha ou raiva, talvez um pouco dos dois. “Ficará com rugas se continuar com essa cara emburrada”.

“Você não tem outra pessoa para amolar não?” Revirou os olhos, tentando olhar para qualquer outra coisa que não fosse a cara de idiota daquele homem, mas era inevitável já que ele estava tão próximo. “Está embaçando meus óculos. O que você quer?”

“Conversar, não posso? O que eu fiz para irritar a princesa tanto assim?” A audácia do vocalista era grande o bastante para apoiar ambas as mãos sobre as coxas fartas e aperta-las, puxando o corpo de Changkyun contra o seu.

“Além de ser um puta grosso?” Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e quis soca-lo por continuar com aquele sorriso cínico. “O lugar também é uma merda”.

“Se quiser podemos ir lá para fora”.

“É impressão ou você está dando em cima de mim?” Não queria muito bem saber a resposta, ainda mais quando recebeu um novo apertão em suas coxas.

“Estou dando descaradamente em cima de você”.

De todas as respostas que ele imaginou saindo daquela boca pervertida, e acredite, pensara em opções realmente absurdas, aquela era a única a qual não havia cogitado. Tão simples, direta, mas igualmente pervertida. E pior ainda, se viu seguindo aquele idiota sem ao menos pensar em negar a proposta.

Apenas se tocou da besteira que estava fazendo quando teve o corpo jogado contra a parede aos fundos do estabelecimento, e o corpo alheio fortemente pressionado ao seu. A boca pervertida sequer o beijou nos lábios, preferindo se divertir com a pele de seu pescoço e distribuindo beijos nada castos, enquanto as mãos exploravam cada parte de seu corpo, principalmente as nádegas, não hesitando em aperta-las com força.

“Você é sempre tão bruto?” Resmungou apenas para irritar o cantor, até porque estava adorando cada toque indelicado que o outro deixava em seu corpo.

“Você por acaso é virgem?” A resposta saiu grosseira e sem o mínimo de hesitação, e pela primeira vez Changkyun sorriu com alguma coisa que saiu da boca pervertida do outro. “Olha, ele sabe sorrir”.

“Cala a boca. Vamos transar aqui mesmo?”

“Tem medo de ser pego, princesa?” Ele sussurrou contra seu ouvido, aproveitando para capturar o lóbulo da orelha com os dentes.

“Não... Só está frio...” Kihyun revirou os olhos e se afastou momentaneamente apenas para encarar o outro, confirmando se ele estava mesmo falando sério. “O que foi?”

“Quando eu estiver te fodendo, a última coisa que você vai pensar é no frio”.

Maldita boca, maldito cantorzinho de merda. Como ele conseguia dizer aquelas coisas tão facilmente e ainda sorrir daquela maneira estúpida?

Apesar das provocações, andaram lado a lado até a van negra gigantesca a qual ostentava o nome da banda a qual fazia parte, The Sharks. Era um veículo espaçoso e de vidros fumê, o que com certeza dava um ar bem maior de privacidade, sem falar da proteção contra o vento, I.m realmente estava com frio.

“Melhor?” O vocalista gentilmente passou os braços ao redor de sua cintura pouco antes de grudar os quadris, fazendo questão de esfregar o volume em suas calças contra a bunda alheia, deixando claro o quanto seu pau estava duro.

“Dá para o gasto...” Claro que estava muito bom, mas não perderia a oportunidade de alfinetar o outro, mesmo que fosse difícil falar qualquer coisa quando podia sentir claramente o membro rígido sendo pressionado contra suas nádegas e a boca quente de Kihyun maltratando a pele de sua nuca.

Os dedos finos adentraram os fios claros de Changkyun, afastando seu rosto para o lado e expondo mais ainda a pele clarinho do pescoço, a qual os lábios do vocalista passaram a explorar com um pouco mais de carinho do que anteriormente. Suas mãos por outro lado traçavam caminhos nada castos pelo corpo alheio, adentrando o moletom vermelho e o tocando nos mamilos, estimulando-os enquanto esfregava a ereção ainda coberta contra a bunda redondinha.

“Quantos anos você tem, Chang?” Sussurrou ao pé do ouvido, deixando um beijo delicado sobre sua têmpora, sorrindo ao que ele suspirou em seus braços. “Decida se gosta de carinho ou brutalidade”.

“Gosto dos dois”. Deu de ombros, era verdade de qualquer maneira. “Tenho vinte e um, e você?”

“Vinte e quatro”. Afastou as mãos do corpo de I.m e o fez sentar em um dos bancos da van. “Pensei que fosse mais novo, até fiquei aliviado!” Colocou a mão sobre o peito para dramatizar aquela frase, fazendo Changkyun revirar os olhos mais uma vez. 

“Idade importa?” O suspiro foi inevitável quando visualizou o abdômen agora descoberto do mais velho, ele havia arrancado a jaqueta e a regata que usava em um piscar de olhos.

Kihyun era magro, mas ainda era possível ver uma leve definição em seu abdômen, a qual ele fazia questão de exibir com o maior orgulho em todas as apresentações da banda. Um cordão adornava seu pescoço e sustentava um pingente estranho que ia até metade de seu peito, podia visualizar algumas pintas perdidas aqui e ali que só tornavam sua pele mais convidativa, então não hesitou em esticar os dedos e tocar aquela região delicadamente de início, escorregando o dedo lentamente até o cós da calça jeans – que mais parecia um trapo de tão rasgada – usando disso para puxa-lo para entre suas pernas.

Desfez o cinto alheio com maestria e abaixou a peça de roupa justa até os joelhos, expondo a cueca branca, que apenas salientava mais a ereção já formada. Permitiu que Kihyun tirasse o moletom que usava, expondo por completo seu tronco já que não usava outra camiseta por baixo e então passou a distribuir beijos tranquilos sobre o volume pulsante sob o tecido fino.

Seus lábios beijavam e lambiam cada parte da extensão de Kihyun, evidenciando as áreas molhadas do tecido e obrigando o vocalista a gemer cada vez mais, usando os dedos para maltratar os fios de cabelo castanho claros do mais novo, usando disso como um incentivo para que o chupasse de uma vez e foi isso que ele fez. Abaixou a peça íntima, que àquela altura já se encontrava mais justa do que o normal, e colocou o pau molhado por inteiro em sua boca. Deslizou os lábios sem dificuldade desde a glande até a base, permitindo que adentrasse sua garganta com maestria e precisando respirar lentamente para não acabar engasgando.

“Você tem prática, mhm?” O cantorzinho empurrou o quadril contra a boca de Changkyun e com audácia gemeu seu nome, jogando a cabeça para trás ao passo que usava uma das mãos para puxar a cabeça alheia contra seu pau. “Porra, Changkyun”.

Os lábios macios acariciavam o órgão pulsante com maestria, o adornando com a língua quente e permanecendo bons segundos com ele por inteiro em sua boca. Aquilo era demais para Kihyun aguentar, seus gemidos saíam altos demais e não esperava que o mais novo fosse tão bom usando a boca. Puxou os cabelos claros com um pouco de força e o deixou de pé, ocupando o lugar vago e trabalhando com os dedos na tarefa de se livrar das roupas que ainda cobriam a parte inferior do corpo bonito de Changkyun.

A boca do mais velho se encheu de saliva ao que as coxas alvas e fartas foram expostas junto ao membro rígido. Suas mãos foram direto às nádegas, apertando-as e puxando Changkyun para sentar sobre suas coxas. Teve dificuldade em alcançar a jaqueta de couro com o outro sobre seu corpo, mas conseguiu capturar a peça de roupa entre os dedos e vasculhar os bolsos internos em busca de um preservativo, encontrando depois de alguns segundos.

“Abra a boca”. Sussurro com os lábios colados ao ombro do mais novo, distribuindo beijos tranquilos e chupões leves. Quando ele obedeceu a sua ordem, deslizou os dedos para dentro daqueles lábios macios e permitiu que os chupasse. “Isso”. Passou a masturba-lo com a mão livre, espalhando o líquido viscoso que molhava sua glande e facilitava aqueles movimentos.

Afastou os dedos da boca quente quando julgou que já era o suficiente e os levou até as nádegas fartas, tocando-o entre elas levemente e iniciando uma breve massagem antes de penetra-lo com os dois ao mesmo tempo, passando a movê-los ainda que lentamente e sem parar a masturbação, agora com movimentos mais intensos. Ele respondeu com um gemido, cravando as unhas nas costas alheias e colando mais os corpos, dificultando que a mão de Kihyun fizesse movimentos mais precisos.

“Isso...” Changkyun tinha a voz grave, mas gemia com tanta manha que ela se tornava suave. “Mais... Me fode logo”. Rosnou contra o ouvido alheio e o arranhou com mais força.

“Peça com jeitinho”. Kihyun encostou melhor o corpo no banco, ainda movendo os dedos dentro de Changkyun, agora bem mais rápido que antes. Seu corpo reagia de uma forma incrível aquele estímulo, as coxas tremiam e os olhos se fechavam em apreciação. “Vamos, Chang”.

“Por favor...” A voz grossa morreu em um gemido. “Me fode logo, Kihyun”.

Não precisou de mais para ele empurrar o garoto em seu colo para ficar de quatro sobre o banco, ajoelhando-se atrás de seu corpo logo em seguida. Rasgou a embalagem do preservativo com os dentes e o deslizou por seu pênis rígido, movendo a mão por toda a extensão para que o látex se ajeitasse ao formato do órgão. Após isso, levou as mãos às nádegas alvas de Changkyun e as separou levemente para que pudesse deslizar a língua por sua entrada, chupando e penetrando o local com calma, apreciando cada gemido manhoso que era abafado pelo banco onde o mais novo pressionava o rosto, ficando mais empinado do que antes.

Passou a distribuir beijos calmos e até algumas mordidas pelas nádegas arrebitadas, subindo pelas costas e chegando aos ombros antes de endireitar o corpo e roçar a glande contra a entrada alheia, aos poucos passando a força-lo ali. Conforme penetrava aquele local apertado, prestava atenção nas reações alheias, apreciando cada gemido e cada pedido por mais que escapava pelos lábios bonitos.

Posicionou as mãos na cintura de Changkyun e usou disso para puxar o corpo contra suas investidas ainda sutis, mas que aos poucos ganhavam velocidade e força até que estivesse por completo no interior apertado. Fechou os olhos, aproveitando da sensação agradável de invadir aquele corpo quente e quase urrou de prazer quando ele passou a rebolar sem escrúpulo algum, gemendo palavras obscenas e implorando para que fosse mais rápido.

Pausou as estocadas por um momento, voltando a largar o corpo sentado sobre o banco e puxando Changkyun para sentar em seu colo, assim poderia ver suas expressões enquanto ele subia e descia os quadris. O mais novo apoiou as mãos sobre o peito alheio, usando disso como apoio para mover o corpo, subindo e descendo. Lutava para manter os olhos abertos e conectados aos de Kihyun, mas era difícil quando ele o invadia daquela maneira, causando espasmos por todo seu corpo sensível.

“Não para de rebolar”. Pousou uma das mãos sobre a coxa direita de I.m, apertando e massageando o local, e fez o mesmo com a outra mão no membro pulsante, voltando a masturba-lo. Apenas o contato contra a palma quente e suada fez todo seu corpo se contrair, incluindo sua entrada, retribuindo o prazer que lhe foi oferecido ao apertar o pênis que o invadia. “Caralho”.

O mais novo apoiou as mãos no banco, logo atrás de seu corpo, movendo o quadril bem mais rápido e com força e deixando o caminho livre para a mão de Kihyun continuar a masturba-lo. Ele ia cada vez mais rápido e com facilidade, visto que o pênis de Changkyun estava tão molhado que começava a molhar parte de sua virilha e abdômen.

“Gosta de rebolar no meu pau, não é?” Uma risada escapou pelos lábios cheinhos, seguida de um gemido um tanto esganiçado. Sabia que ele não aguentaria muito tempo, não que estivesse em uma situação diferente. “Você é apertado demais, puta merda”.

As palavras sujas que aquele idiota falava apenas o excitavam mais e mais, como isso era possível? Continuou a rebolar da melhor forma que a posição permitia, sentindo o corpo ser tomado por espasmos cada vez mais fortes e já não tinha controle sobre os gemidos que escapavam entre xingamentos altos e nada castos.

Acabou gozando, sujando os dedos de Kihyun e parte de seu próprio peito, algumas gotas chegando até a atingir sua bochecha. Aquela visão excitou mais ainda o vocalista, que apertou a cintura alheia sem parar a masturbação com a outra mão e passou a investir com uma maior rapidez contra a entrada apertada, não demorando a chegar ao ápice, apenas parando de se mover quando os espasmos fortes cessaram e aquilo demorou bons minutos.

Seus olhos acompanharam os movimentos do mais novo quando ele saiu de seu colo e sentou meio atônito no banco, arrancando uma risada do cantor, que retirou o preservativo e o enfiou de volta na embalagem, anotando mentalmente que precisava se livrar daquilo depois e puxou Changkyun para perto novamente, segurando o rosto bonito entre as mãos e deslizando a língua pelas gotas de sêmen que haviam atingido seu o rosto. Ele corou imediatamente, desviando os olhos e sorrindo com timidez. Surpreendeu-se quando o homem de cabelos escuros o trouxe para deitar consigo em um abraço carinhoso.

“Que cara de idiota é essa? Eu gosto de carinho também”. Passou a brincar com os cabelos claros, enrolando os fios lisos em seus dedos. “Você gostou?”

“Foi maravilhoso...” Changkyun amava carinho e deitou o rosto no peito descoberto para aproveitar das carícias, constatando que o coração alheio ainda pulsava em um ritmo acelerado, assim como o seu. “Mas sinceramente, pensei que me jogaria para fora da van assim que terminasse”.

“Credo, garoto. Eu sou chato, mas não sou babaca!” Balançou o corpo macio e o envolveu com um abraço apertado, arrancando um resmungo rabugento de I.m. “Quer dormir lá em casa hoje?”

“Eu não, você tem cara de traficante de órgãos. E se eu acordar em uma banheira de gelo sem o rim?” Aquela frase fez Kihyun rir e revirar os olhos, acertando um tapa bem forte nas nádegas alheias assim que ele se levantou para vestir as roupas. “Ai!”

“Eu nem tenho uma banheira ou forminhas de gelo na minha casa para fazer isso. Só queria foder essa sua bunda gostosa de novo”. Deu de ombros e também se levantou para colocar as roupas.

“Na minha casa então”. Changkyun sorriu e Kihyun decidiu que ele ficava bem mais bonito sorrindo do que sendo rabugento, embora gostasse desse lado também.

“Tudo bem, o que importa é ter você rebolando no meu colo”.

Dito isso, Kihyun apertou as nádegas alheias e o puxou para um beijo, dessa vez bem mais lento e carinhoso do que os anteriores, terminando com selinhos leves e demorados. Quando separaram as bocas e Changkyun abriu os olhos, encontrou aquele sorriso malicioso e cínico que lhe foi oferecido no começo da noite e só conseguiu sorrir junto.

Aquele cantorzinho de merda era um puta de um gostoso.


End file.
